One Decision is All it Takes
by renny writes
Summary: A totally different course of events takes place, all because of one decision made. Based during and after the events from the Star Wars: The Clone Wars episode "Shadow Warrior", see how one decision changes the course of the Clone War, as well as the destiny of all characters. T; just to be safe.
1. Prologue

Lightsabers crashed as Anakin Skywalker and Count Dooku continued their battle in the Gungan temple on Naboo. The MagnaGuards surrounding the fight were a distraction to Anakin. He suddenly felt the droids' electrostaffs raise to his back. Anakin turned to quickly deflect the jab a droid had taken to him, but Dooku continued the lightsaber half of the battle, and Anakin had to attempt to multitask. He was quickly overtaken, one of the droids was able to hit Anakin, sending electric shock coursing through his body. He soon fell to the ground, trying to regain control, but the other three droids soon had their staffs in Anakin's back, leaving him near unconsciousness. Anakin refused to give up though, summoning the Force to push the four droids away from him. His victory was short lived, however, because Count Dooku quickly turned around and, using the Force, pushed Anakin against the wall, then pulled him back into a Force choke. Familiar, electric blue lightning streaking from Dooku's fingertips hit Anakin full force until he faded into complete unconsciousness. Dooku, at this point, slammed Anakin to the ground, with a smirk on his face.

Dooku looked content as he watched his prize hoisted into the containment field.

"Prisoner in place, Sir," the MagnaGuard explained to Dooku.

"Very good. And now, I have a call to make."

Padme, standing in a medical bay in the underwater city of Otoh Gunga, stared into the deep waters. Grievous had been successfully captured, thanks to the help of the Gungans. Now all she and JarJar Binks had to do was wait for Anakin to return from his pursuit of Risha Loo. But where was he? He'd been gone for long enough…

As if JarJar had been reading her thoughts, he piped up, saying, "Wheresa Ani? Hesa been gone mooie long time!"

"I'm not sure, JarJar," she replied. Right then, Padme's comlink began to beep.

"Anakin!" Padme exclaimed, expecting the image of her husband to appear. But, instead, the image of Count Dooku appeared, looking as smug as ever.

"Senator Amidala, we meet again," Dooku stated, "I regret to inform you that young Skywalker has been… detained."

"What have you done with Anakin?" Padme asked, her voice resonating with severity.

"Now, now, Senator," Dooku said playfully, "let's not become emotional."

"What do you want, Dooku?" Padme asked, worrying of what Dooku would request of her.

"I'm glad you asked! I could be persuaded to return Skywalker to you in exchange for General Grievous."

Upon hearing this, Padme cringed. Hesitant, she replied, "I-I can't do that. I'm sorry."

"You soon will be." Within the background, Padme could suddenly hear Anakin crying out in pain, because of the MagnaGuards electrostaffs. She couldn't bare to hear him in pain.

"Stop! You can not torture a prisoner!" Padme exclaimed.

"Torture!?" Dooku scoffed, "I don't know what you mean. I'll give you an hour to consider my proposition."

Padme was stuck. She had barely listened to JarJar's idea of giving Grievous to Dooku. Of course she wanted Anakin back, but with Grievous as a prisoner, the Separatists would grind to a halt, and the war would just possibly end. Padme stopped for a moment and pretended that Anakin were there. What would he choose? The safety of the galaxy was the first priority for both of them, but what of their love? With a deep breath, Padme made her final decision.

"JarJar, call the Jedi temple and tell them we've apprehended General Grievous, and that we will meet them in Theed in one hour."

JarJar sighed, "Yes, milady."

An hour had passed, and Dooku's ship landed at the rendez-vous point, and was surprised to find that the area had been completely cleared of all Gungans. Anakin, still in stun cuffs but now awake, just smiled, knowing Padme had made the right decision. Dooku, however, was furious, for he realized that the tide of the war just changed, in the Republic's favor.


	2. Sacrifices

**So, as the story develops, I try to figure out how to best get the story flowing. I made one minor adjustment to this chapter, small enough where I could have just pointed it out in the next chapter, but the perfectionist that I am, I decided to just replace the other chapter with this one. Chapter 2 will be out by the end of today.**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"I'm afraid Senator Amidala is not as predictable as we might have thought, My Lord." Dooku stated. He was now seated at his desk on his separatist starship, reporting to his Sith master, Darth Sidious.

"So the rumors are true, and General Grievous is now in the hands of the Republic? This is… unexpected," Darth Sidious replied.

"Yes, Master," Dooku started, hoping the next piece of news would put his master in a better mood, "But, might I add, General Skywalker is still in our custody."

As expected, a hint of a smile showed on Sidious's holographic form. Perhaps his plans for Skywalker would have to be moved up on his priority list, in order to make up for the capture of the droid general.

"Perhaps he will be of use to us at a later time," Sidious stated thoughtfully, "For now, move Skywalker to my private base on Mustafar, with the highest security possible. It won't be long until his Jedi friends come looking for him."

"As you wish, My Master."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The sun was setting over Coruscant as Padme finally arrived home to her apartment. It had been a long day, delivering General Grievous to the maximum security prison, then reporting to the Jedi, then reporting to Chancellor Palpatine, then reporting to various senators. She had about had it with reporting today. Padme soon changed into her nightgown and sat on the small bench on her balcony.

She thought of Anakin, feared for what was in store for him. Torture, no food, no water, and her least favorite; death. Perhaps she could convince the Jedi to form a rescue operation. Afterall, Anakin was important, not just to her, but the Republic. What would the Republic do without its prized "Hero With No Fear". She laughed at the thought of how much Anakin loved that name, how much it meant to him. Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly.

"Milady?" Teckla Minnau, one of Padme's handmaidens walked out to the balcony.

"Yes, Teckla?"

"Permission to retire for the night? Captain Typho has the security raised for the night, and he gave the all clear."

"Very well, Teckla. Sleep well," Padme said with a halfhearted smile.

"You too, Milady."

Teckla walked back inside, and Padme was once again left with her thoughts. However, her thoughts were once again interrupted not long after. A Jedi starship soon appeared on the open veranda. Had Padme known any better, she would have thought it was Anakin, coming to meet her in secret. But she pulled herself back to reality. She made her way to the veranda where the ship had landed. She was surprised to see Ahsoka Tano, Anakin's Padawan, emerge.

"Ahsoka? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" Padme asked, wondering if anything concerning Anakin was reported.

"Yes, Senator. I just… I… uh," she stuttered.

"I understand, Ahsoka," Padme nodded, smiling, "I'm worried about him, too. Come on in, and we can talk."

"Padme, how did you do it? Why didn't you go through with the trade?" Ahsoka asked, taking a seat on the sofa in Padme's living area.

"Well, I almost went through with it. But, we all have to make sacrifices, it's all part of war," Padme replied, remembering when Anakin taught her that.

"With General Grievous, we could end the war. That's something I've never wanted more," Padme added. Ahsoka nodded.

"But, what about Master Skywalker? What if they do something to him? How could the war be worth sacrificing someone over?" Ahsoka asked.

"Think about it, Ahsoka. Millions of people sacrifice themselves for the war daily. I agree, the war is not worth the sacrifice. But if I could do anything to lessen the sacrifices, I would. And keeping General Grievous as our prisoner seemed like the sacrifice to make to help our cause."

At that, Ahsoka was silent for a moment. She thought for a moment, knowing Padme was right.

"Padme, I feel like you said that more to reassure yourself," Ahsoka said, slyly. Padme laughed.

"I suppose you could say that," Padme laughed.

"It's okay. I understand it was a very tough decision. Maybe we'll be able to get him back." Ahsoka said. "I suppose I should get going, before the others start missing me."

"Yes. If you need to talk some more, you'll know where to find me." Padme said.

"Same for you, Senator," Ahsoka said, "And Padme, after what you just said, I think that this was the right sacrifice to make. I think Master Skywalker thinks so too."

Ahsoka jumped into her starfighter and was off to the Jedi Temple. Padme smiled to herself, toying with the thought of Anakin agreeing with her decision. Perhaps he would. She then retired to her bedchambers, silently praying that she would someday know the answer.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]


	3. Visions

Obi-Wan looked out the window, watching the sun rise over Coruscant. The Council had just met for an early morning meeting, that had not gone as planned. The main focus of the council at the moment was finding Count Dooku. If the Republic could apprehend him, then the war would be over, for good. Still no efforts had even been mentioned to rescue Anakin, however. The way the council saw it, the good of the galaxy was not in finding Anakin, but finding Dooku. Obi-Wan sighed, knowing the council was right. But he was beginning to miss his egotistical former apprentice. His thoughts were interrupted by a slight tapping on his shoulder.

"Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka said, hoping to hear good news. Obi-Wan just nodded. The hint of a smile Ahsoka had was now completely gone, knowing no efforts were being made to find her master.

"You know," Ahsoka started, "sometimes, we have to do these things ourselves. I could always get a small team of troopers and-"

"Nice try, young one," Obi-Wan laughed, "You continue to remind me of your master."

"But why won't the Council do anything! Master Skywalker could give valuable intel or-"Ahsoka regretted saying it. She knew Anakin would hold his ground, but she felt it was a good enough argument.

"I know you don't think that Ahsoka. We just have to have faith. I trust Anakin, and I know you trust him. He won't sell us out that easily."

"I suppose you're right. Please, let me know if any more decisions are made," Ahsoka said, turning to leave.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Ahsoka was incredibly frustrated. How could the Order leave one of their own behind? Maybe this was one of the sacrifices Padme had talked about the other night. She entered her bed chambers.

She took a seat on her bed, legs crossed. She could tell her mind was beginning to get clouded with anger. It would be now that Anakin would tell her to "cool off". So, that's what she would do. She closed her eyes and started taking deep breaths. She reached out to the Force, attempting to find Anakin.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

_The setting around Ahsoka began to change. She was no longer in the her bed chambers. It was hot, burning hot. She was standing in the doorway of a cell._

_She could feel Anakin's presence, it was faint, though, clouded. He wasn't in the cell, so she continued to move through the hallway. Seeing a window up ahead, orange light pouring in, Ahsoka suddenly realized where she was._

_Mustafar._

_Hearing a scream down the hallway, Ahsoka broke into a run. Suddenly, she stopped, hitting some sort of wall of darkness. It was almost unbearable. She was left standing in a doorway to a small command center. _

_The sight of what was happening in the command center astounded Ahsoka. There, in front of her, laid Anakin; bloodied, missing his right hand, and smoking. Literally smoking. He wasn't moving, which is what had Ahsoka worried. Then, a figure entered her field of vision. He was the source of the darkness she had felt._

"_Now you see what the Dark Side is capable of," the figure said. She recognized his voice. That voice was so familiar._

"_I'll give you one more chance, Skywalker. Join me, or you and your friends will perish." _

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Anakin woke with a jolt. He hadn't been able to feel Ahsoka like that through their bond since he was captured. She had a vision, and he felt it. The Dark Side was coming for him, and it wasn't Dooku. Someone stronger. Dooku's master?

He rolled over in the small bed, attempting to fall back asleep, but the Ahsoka's mind was racing, non-stop. What was in that vision? It definitely gave her a real scare.

"_Just breathe, Ahsoka,"_ Anakin thought, "_Just breathe."_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Ahsoka jumped out of her bed and sprinted out of her room. She pushed through various padawans and masters, shouting "Sorry!" as she passed them, gaining scoffs and groans from those she pushed over. She hopped into repulsorlifts, wishing they'd move faster. Then, she broke back into a sprint when she reached the top and got to the council chambers.

"Please be here, please be here, please be here," Ahsoka was mumbling to door to the chamber was open, there was no meeting in session.

She ran through the doors to find Master Yoda, Master Windu, and Master Kenobi standing and discussing something. She put her manners aside and interrupted their conversation.

"Mustafar!"Ahsoka said, breathlessly, "Master Skywalker is on Mustafar!"


	4. Surprises

Count Dooku sat in a small command center on the base. Skywalker had fared well with Dooku's torture over the past week. Now, he was awaiting further orders from his master.

As if on cue, the transmitter in the room began to beep.

"Sir," a battle droid started, "We have a transmission coming in from Coruscant."

"Good. Let it through." Dooku replied.

The image of a hooded figure appeared in holographic form before him. Dooku got to his knees and bowed.

"Master, what is our next move?" Dooku asked the figure.

"The Republic is thriving and the Senate is actually agreeing on various subjects." Darth Sidious began. "Prepare General Skywalker. I shall be coming to get him to join our cause. The Jedi will fall and Skywalker will be ours."

"Yes, my Master." Dooku replied as the transmission was cut off.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Padme walked through the halls of the Senate building, on her way to the Chancellor's office. Besides Anakin still being in Dooku's custody, Padme had had a pretty easy week. The Senate was actually showing signs of being a Democracy again. She smiled. Now all she needed was him.

She entered the large office of Chancellor Palpatine to find he had just ended a transmission, with whom she had not seen.

"Ah, Padme! Good to see you!" Palpatine said, smiling at the young senator.

"And you, Chancellor!" Padme smiled back.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure?" Palpatine asked.

"I wished to inform you that I am leaving on a quick retreat. I have a family matter on Naboo," Padme stated. She figured it was a decent lie, hopefully believable.

"I see. Then I'm pleased to inform you that the Senate is taking a short recess anyway," Palpatine replied, "I too have matters to attend to elsewhere, and require a quick retreat. You know the Senate can't seem to function when I'm away," He added, chuckling. Padme laughed along, knowing it to be true. She figured the Senate would just have to live with it.

"I hope your trip goes well, Chancellor," Padme said, moving towards the door.

"Yes, I do hope so." Palpatine smiled.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Are you sure this is a good idea, milady?" Teckla asked as Padme finished gathering her things and placing them on the ship. "It wouldn't be wise to go about this alone."

"Oh she won't be alone…" said Obi-Wan Kenobi said, walking in from the TurboLift. Padme sighed.

"Master Kenobi. If you are here to stop me-" Padme started. Obi-Wan just held up his hands and laughed.

"You think I'm here to stop you? Senator you are severely mistaken. I've learned to not get between you and these types of things. I'm here to join you." Obi-Wan explained. It was Padme's turn to laugh now.

"I see. I suppose I'll allow it. It'll probably give my security crew some ease."

"I'm coming too!" Ahsoka exclaimed, jumping out of her starfighter. "After all, you wouldn't even know where to go if it weren't for me!"

"I suppose." Obi-Wan replied. "Just be careful. If I don't bring you back in one piece, your master will end me."

"So that settles it," Padme started, "We're off to Mustafar."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Anakin sat on a small bench in a small medical bay. After about a week of torture by Sith Lightning, ElectroStaffs, ElectroWhips, and other various beatings, he was being patched up. Something was not right about this.. It wasn't like Dooku to run things like a five-star hotel. He was even fed and given water!

"Good morning, Skywalker. I'm hoping you are feeling well today," Dooku said, sarcastically. Anakin just glared at him.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood today. I have a surprise for you for when you return to your cell."

At that, some droids moved to return Anakin to his cell. He sensed something was out of place. Dooku smirked as he hit the button to open the blast doors.

"You see, the Republican isn't doing as well as you probably thought it was!" Dooku jeered as the door opened to reveal that another person had taken up residence Anakin's cell. Dooku laughed as he saw a look of shock don Anakin's face.

"Chancellor!?" Anakin gasped.


	5. Landing on Mustafar

The small Nubian cruiser pulled out of hyperspace and revealed a large, glowing, orange planet. The five-man (and woman) crew could feel the heat radiating off the planet. Along with Padme, Obi-wan, and Ahsoka, two clone troopers, Captain Rex and Commander Cody, had volunteered to tag along, for reinforcements. Padme sat in one of the small rooms on the ship, donning her white leggings, brown tunic and harness, and black boots. There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Come in!" Padme said. The door opened to reveal Ahsoka standing there.

"Oh! Ahsoka! More news?" Padme asked.

"Yeah. We are about to land on the planet's surface. Our scanners show a small settlement, however there are few life forms. It's also very strong with the Force."

"Wonderful." Padme smiled. They were getting close. He would soon be back with them. With _her._ Ahsoka looked at Padme thoughtfully, almost a bit mischievously.

"Padme," Ahsoka started, "Why have you been putting so much of your effort into finding Master Skywalker?" Padme looked up, surprised at what she had just heard.

"Well- he is a very close friend, and I feel I am responsible for his capture." Padme replied. "I was there when Master Qui-Gon Jinn found him on Tatooine. We've always been close. We look out for eachother." She smiled, but Ahsoka didn't look convinced.

"Oh come on, I know you better than that, Padme." Ahsoka laughed. "Master Skywalker isn't exactly careful when leaving our quarters in the middle of the night. I can only assume he sneaks out to see you?" Padme blushed. She had told Anakin to be careful, obviously her warnings were not heeded.

"A-ha!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "I knew there was something-" She was suddenly hushed as the door opened to reveal Captain Rex.

"Senator, Commander. General Kenobi wishes your presence. We will be landing momentarily."

"We're on our way," Padme said, quickly composing herself. It was now a time to focus on the mission at hand.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Anakin sat down on the small bed, still staring in shock at the Chancellor of the Republic.

"What happened Chancellor?! I can't believe this!" He exclaimed, running his flesh-and-blood hand through his hair. Palpatine just smiled.

"Well, my boy, I don't exactly have the answer. I was just on my way to Naboo, and my ship was boarded. Now I'm here." He replied. Anakin sighed.

"So should I assume that the capture of General Grievous isn't making much of a difference?" Anakin said, a hint of sadness behind his words.

"I'm afraid it hasn't, my friend." Palpatine turned his back to Anakin, a small smile crept on his face. "I hate to tell you, but manners have almost gotten worse."

Palpatine began to feel through the Force, feeling through Anakin's unguarded mind, his emotions. He was worried for the Republic, but more importantly, his friends. The young Ahsoka Tano and Obi-Wan Kenobi were on his mind, he was hoping to be back with them soon. And then there was… Padme. He could feel Anakin's emotions towards her, how strong they were.

He was so focused on this that he almost didn't realize the small disturbance in the Force. The Jedi were coming for him. He'd have to move this along.

"Anakin, don't you think you could break us out yourself?" Palpatine asked.

"Trust me, Chancellor, I've tried everything. No vents, double-lock blast doors, no windows." Anakin replied, trailing off.

"Yes, but haven't you tried to use the Force?"

"Yes Chancellor," Anakin chuckled. "That was the first thing I tried."

"Hm. But surely you're powerful enough. I know you are, after hearing of the different things you have done." Anakin sighed.

"I don't think you understand, Chancellor." Anakin started, looking at the ground. "Those times I've told you about… those were times where I would get angry. And I shouldn't use my anger to accomplish things." It was Palpatine's turn to sigh. There was a brief silence, then he thought of something.

"I'm afraid crime rates have been on the rise on Coruscant. A small band of criminals have begun a string of robberies and kidnappings." Palpatine started. "I meant to mention it earlier." Anakin turned to him, his attention was caught.

"It was reported the other night that they had broken into 500 Republica, and Senator Amidala was taken."

Anakin's eyes widened. He was, for the second time today, shocked. How could this happen? Where could she be? What if they killed her? Anakin's mind was beginning to race with all of these thoughts. He could feel his jaw beginning to clench, his fists closing. He had to find her. He had to save her. He had to get out of here. At that, he reached his arms out towards the door. He could feel energy gathering in his hands, and with a yell, the energy was released and the door was blown away. Palpatine grinned wickedly at seeing this, and moved in.

"Good Anakin!" He smiled. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" Anakin just stood there, his anger still welling up inside him.

"We should get going." He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The heat of the planet was almost overwhelming for Obi-Wan. He himself preferred cooler climates to this hot and muggy one. The small crew had begun their journey to the small base after hiding the ship they had come on. As Obi-Wan continued the trek, he began to wonder about Anakin: what condition they would find him in, if he was even there, if he was alive, if Dooku had tortured him so excessively that he would never recover. But suddenly, he was interrupted by a tremor in the Force. _The Dark Side._ It wasn't Dooku, no. It was someone, or something, much more powerful than Dooku. His senses had been heightened from the small tremor, and he continued to feel his way through the Force to get to the bottom of what was going on in that base. _So much anger. So much hatred._ Obi-Wan turned to Ahsoka.

"You feel it, too?" Ahsoka asked as Obi-Wan turned around.

"Yes. There is something Dark in there, and I'll bet Anakin is right in the middle of it…" Obi-Wan replied, thoughtfully stroking his beard. "We must press on. We're almost there."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Ahsoka said, a shiver running down her spine.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]


	6. Revelations

**Well, sorry this chapter took so long to publish. I would think that I was finished, but then I'd find that something just wasn't right, so I'd strip the chapter, rewrite, and then find something else wrong with it. I probably rewrote this chapter 3-5 times. But here it is, I am now very content with it, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Also, I want to add that I do not own Star Wars, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, and the characters. I did base some dialogue off of the screenplay from ROTS, but I tried my best to use my own words.**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Padme, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Rex, and Cody stood on the lone landing pad of the base.

"Alright," Obi-Wan started, "Who knows what's going on in there right now, so we'll have to play this a bit by ear." He cringed at the thought. Going in without a solid plan was more Anakin's forte, not Obi-Wan's.

"Ahsoka, you and I will be going after Dooku," he continued, "We may as well do _something_ to make the council happy." Ahsoka chuckled in response.

"Padme, Rex, and Cody, you all will be in charge of finding Anakin, at which point, you will signal us, and Ahsoka will come help you get him out. I will come when I am able."

"You mean when Dooku's dead?" Rex said, more of a statement than a question.

"If it comes down to it…" Obi-Wan trailed out. It wasn't the Jedi way to seek revenge, but killing Dooku would not be a challenge, if the moment came.

"Alright. Then let's get moving," Padme said, eager to get started.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Anakin and Palpatine moved quickly through the halls. Palpatine basked in the intensity radiating off of Anakin: anger, hatred, vengeance. Anakin had managed to push through more battledroids and now they had climbed out of the base, ending up near one of the shores of a sea of lava.

"Let us stop for one moment, my boy," Palpatine said, "I need to rest quickly." Anakin nodded, hesitating.

"You know," Palpatine started, "I've never seen such strength from a Jedi. Don't you see what you can do?" There was no response from Anakin.

"You just need to learn to control it. I'd be happy to help you, my friend. I believe it would be a great benefit to you." Palpatine continued. Anakin looked up, confused.

"What do you mean? How could you teach me the ways of the Force?" Anakin asked, his interest aroused. Palpatine chuckled.

"Well, in my free time, I've dabbled in the Force. I learned most of what I know from my mentor. He was specifically interested in the Dark Side." Anakin stood up.

"You know the Dark Side!?" Anakin exclaimed with disbelief.

"Well, there are two sides to every story. Why just believe the teachings of the Jedi when there is so much more to the Force?" Palpatine paused.

"Don't you see? The Jedi don't trust you, they never have. The only use they have for you is to bring balance to the Force. As soon as that's through, I'm sure they will hardly even pay you any mind." He stopped again, observing Anakin, still standing before him, on edge, his worry and confusion showing on his face. "Then again, what if it is the Jedi that must be stopped? Come on Anakin, I know you think it sometimes."

"No. I don't." Anakin replied firmly. "They are good, they know what is right. It's the Dark Side that clouds us."

"But not _you_." Palpatine said. "What if I trained you in the ways of the Dark Side, then you could see the corruption of the Jedi. You could control your power and fulfill your destiny as the Chosen One!"

"No. I don't believe what I'm hearing. You- you're a Sith! How could you?"

"Anakin just listen to me. You know it is the right choice. The power you will have!"

"STOP!" Anakin yelled. "How dare you! You were my friend, a father almost! And now you tell me that it was all a ploy to get me to join you! Never! I would never betray the Jedi- my friends, my family!- like that!" Anakin reached for his lightsaber. _Kriff. Dooku must still have it!_ Palpatine laughed.

"Seems you are defenseless. You really think you can fight me? Ha!"

"I will do what I must. I can't allow you to continue your rule. You are the root of the Republic's corruption, and I must stop you." Anakin said, raising his fist, in attack position.

"You will try, boy."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"The detention level is just over here!" Rex yelled back to Padme and Cody. The others caught up with the clone captain and began to walk down the small hallway. Towards the end of the hall, a large blast door laid on the floor, as if it had been blown off.

"Well," Rex chuckled, "General Skywalker _was_ here…" Padme looked at the door, worriedly.

"He has to be around here somewhere," Padme stated.

The group of three walked to the the small command center at the end of the hallway. Suddenly, Rex and Cody were picked up by an invisible force and thrown back out into the hallway, and a ray shield was activated between them and Padme. Dooku stepped out from the shadows, a smug smile on his face.

"Well, well Senator. I knew it wouldn't be long before you showed up." He said, moving towards her. She continued to move away from him, her hand on her blaster, ready to pull it out and shoot.

"Where is he, Count?" Padme asked, attempting to stall in order to give Rex and Cody time to wake up and get Ahsoka and Obi-Wan.

"He's busy at the moment. We have big plans for him. He should be along shortly. In the mean time, however, I have specific orders to keep you here until he returns." Dooku said, pulling out his and Anakin's lightsabers.

"But that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun."

Padme's eyes widened as Dooku leapt towards her, ready to strike. She hopped out of the way just in time. She shot at Dooku a few times, one hit grazing his leg. He groaned and sneered at Padme. Standing up, he used the Force and lifted her off her feet. He held her there in a chokehold and, in a brisk sweep, slashed a lightsaber across her back. Padme gasped and cried out in pain. The pain of the wound was quickly replaced, however, by the Sith Lightning streaming from Dooku's fingertips. Tears brimmed her eyes and black spots blurred her vision. She couldn't hold much longer. She found comfort in the unconsciousness that took her over as Dooku slammed her to the ground. Dooku sighed and signaled his master through his comlink.

His part of the job was now done.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]


	7. The Battle Begins

Anakin stood before Palpatine. _No. Not Palpatine. Sidious._ With all of the action he had had today, Anakin could feel his anger. He knew he could lose his temper at any minute. But this was the moment he could finally prove himself to the Jedi. Sidious had been right on some issues; the Jedi had never really appreciated Anakin- at least in his opinion. Then there was Padme. He had tried to feel through the Force to see if he could find her, but his mind was so clouded it was almost impossible to focus.

Sidious just laughed, enjoying Anakin's mental toils.

"I know you won't fight me, Anakin. You need me." Sidious said, calmly. Anakin just looked up. He hated to admit it, but he was right. This man had always been one of Anakin's idols. Sith Lord or not, he looked up to this man, whoever he really was. _But it's my destiny._ Anakin suddenly remembered why he became a Jedi, why Qui-Gon stood up for him. His mind began to clear as the memories flowed, the love he had for his friends, the prophesy he was to fulfill.

Using this new found strength, Anakin leaped towards Sidious, knocking him over. Standing back up, he moved to use the Force to push him away further, but before he could, Sidious sent lightening, blasting to him. The pain was excruciating; it was much more powerful than Dooku's. The lightning pushed Anakin back against a landing pad. His body felt numb with pain as the electricity stopped coursing through him. _Kriff, I need my lightsaber, or I'm dead in seconds._ Anakin stood up, finding it hard to regain his balance. But once he did, he began to move towards the doors back into the command center.

Under the landing pad, Sidious just laughed as he moved to catch up. _I've got him right where I want him._

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Obi-Wan swiftly cut through two more battle droids as Ahsoka jumped over him and onto a droideka, deactivating it through the top with her lightsabers. The two Jedi were slowly working their way towards the prison block. There was a sudden break in the droids' movement as Rex and Cody blasted through a group of droids.

"Rex! Cody! Good to see you both!" Obi-Wan smiled, but it quickly faded. "Where's the Senator?"

"Count Dooku got a hold of her," Rex replied, "and there was no sign of the general." Ahsoka looked away.

"You don't think he's-" Obi-Wan stopped her.

"We would know. I believe he is quite alright. I have a feeling, though, that we will find him where ever Senator Amidala is." he said thoughtfully. He looked back at the others.

"Come on! We're almost through!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Anakin rushed through the command station, trying to feel through the Force for something. Having spent a week in a cell, he had no idea where he was other than the planet of Mustafar. Searching his senses, he caught a small crack in all the darkness that surrounded him. _Obi-Wan? Ahsoka?_ Joy welled within him. _ I knew they would come for me!_ He broke into a run, moving towards their Force signatures. He suddenly stopped. He was in the detention block. At the end of the hallway, he could see a ray shield. He began moving towards it, and he felt a familiar presence. _But he said she was gone. Could it be?_ Using the Force, he crushed the control panel, deactivating the shields. He walked into the control center, and turned to see Padme, kneeling on the ground.

"Padme!" he exclaimed, his eyes widening.

"No Anakin! Stop! It's a-" she stopped mid sentence, suddenly gasping for air, attempting to grasp an invisible snake around her neck. She was slowly raised off the ground. Anakin's confusion turned to horror mixed with anger.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dooku emerge from the shadows. Anakin turned around quickly and jumped at Dooku, knocking him over and stopping him from damaging Padme's airways any further. She fell to the ground, unconscious. Dooku grimaced as he stood back up. Anakin jumped up and, using the Force, summoned his lightsaber from Dooku's cloak, igniting it. Dooku took his from his belt and ignited it as well.

Dooku made the first move, moving his lightsaber to strike at Anakin, which was blocked. Anger was again flowing through Anakin, as he made more moves to disarm Dooku. As a distraction, Dooku threw a quick blast of lightning to Anakin, which Anakin managed to deflect using his lightsaber, but he was pushed away. Dooku leaped forward, slashing at Anakin. Anakin pushed Dooku off. Dooku was in the process of getting back up when Anakin began striking him repeatedly.

"Yes, Anakin. Good. Feel your anger give you power!" Sidious said, moving into the command center. Anakin kept bringing his lightsaber down on Dooku, who was still on the ground blocking each strike with his lightsaber while trying to get back up. Each strike getting sloppier and sloppier, but at the same getting harder and harder.

"Think of the torture he's put you through. What he did to Padme. He's the one that started the war!" He continued, deepening Anakin's anger. Anakin was then able to move his lightsaber under Dooku's, cutting his right hand off and disarming the Sith Lord. Dooku gasped and lay on the ground, still conscious. There was a fear in his eyes, a fear that looked as if this wasn't part of the plan. but Anakin showed no sympathy, held his lightsaber to Dooku's chest.

"Kill him, Anakin. Killing him will end the war. There will be peace." Sidious said, a smiling slightly creeping across his face. Dooku looked at him in surprise. Anakin stopped, lowering his lightsaber slowly, beginning to regain his composure. _I can't. I shouldn't. Not like this. But how else could I end all this? They both must die._

"Do it!" Sidious said, forcefully. Anakin closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he thrust his lightsaber into Count Dooku's chest.


	8. Dueling

**Short chapter, I know. But fate has smiled upon me, and we've got a major snow storm hitting my town. No school today or tomorrow, so I will have another chapter posted tomorrow! Enjoy!**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Padme stirred slightly, beginning to regain conscious. She was pushed against one of the control panels against a wall. She could hardly see what was going on. She could see the glowing blue of Anakin's lightsaber, what she could assume were his boots, and... _Dooku?_ He was on the ground, not moving, smoke rising from his chest. _Yes! Anakin you did it!_

"Good Anakin! Good!" She heard someone say.

_Wait. Chancellor Palpatine? _Padme was now extremely confused. He should be on Naboo! Had he been captured? Padme began to move closer to see what was happening, but she quickly stopped. She was now able to see Anakin standing before Palpatine, his lightsaber still ignited. She may not have the Force on her side, but it didn't take much to give her a feeling that something was wrong. She figured it would be best to stay where she was. She tried her best to listen in on the conversation as Anakin began to speak.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Anakin stood before Sidious, looking down at the now deceased Count Dooku. It felt right, which had Anakin worried. He turned to Sidious, who was still smiling.

"I knew you could do it, Anakin. Don't you feel powerful? You can stop the evil in th galaxy, bring peace!" He exclaimed. Anakin shook his head.

"And by the 'evil' you mean the Jedi? No way. Don't think you can get away with this. I can't let you get away." Anakin replied, holding his lightsaber in an attack position.

"You're not going to kill me, Anakin." Sidious laughed.

"Maybe," Anakin started, "But I will do what I must."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Anakin leapt towards Sidious, who pulled his lightsaber out in time to block Anakin. This was so surreal for Anakin, never had he ever thought of fighting his mentor. _Come on Skywalker! Focus! _He snapped back into the right mindset in time to block perry from Sidious, their lightsabers hissing as they came into contact. Anakin stepped, pushing Sidious away, but Sidious quickly moved away, causing Anakin to stumble forward. Another blast of lightning erupted from Sidious's fingertips. Anakin cried out in agony as the electricity coursed throughout his body.

The lightning ceased, and Anakin was left on the ground.

_"Keep going. You're not done yet. You can do this, Anakin." _A voice called out to him, at least that's what it sounded like. He looked up, expecting to see Obi-Wan standing above him. No one was there. Anakin shrugged it off and jumped back up.

Sidious laughed as Anakin got back to his feet. Anakin summoned his lightsaber and reignited it. He began to charge at Sidious. It was blocked, and Sidious kicked Anakin in the chest. Anakin was pushed to his knees, lightsaber a few feet away. He tried quickly to catch his breath, but Sidious brought his lightsaber down on him. He caught Sidious by the wrists and went to kick him back. But before his foot was able to come into contact with Sidious's abdomen, Sidious jumped back onto a holoprojector, taking the high ground. Anakin jumped up, getting his lightsaber back and igniting it in midair, and striked at the Dark Lord. Sidious dropped his arms from his block, and circled his arms back around under Anakin's lightsaber and through the young Jedi Knight's prosthetic arm. There was a crackle of electricty from the robotic limb as it, and the lightsaber, fell to the ground. Anakin cried in pain as electrical pulses moved up into his brain as a result of the unexpected removal of his arm. This electricity was then replaced by more of the lightning from Sidious.

He was pushed back back down to the ground, black spots dancing in his vision. His breathing slowed, his mind finally clearing up. He reached out into the Force. _Ahsoka. Ahsoka!_


	9. The Final Decision

_ Ahsoka. Ahsoka! _Ahsoka suddenly stopped.

"Anakin." she mumbled.

"Ahsoka? What is it?" Obi-Wan quickly turned, blocking a blaster bolt headed right for Ahsoka's head. She stumbled back.

"Wrong way." she mumbled again.

"What?" Obi-Wan said, looking back at the two clone troopers, both of which replied with a look of confusion. "What's going on Ahsoka?"

"We're going the wrong way!" she exclaimed breaking into a run in the opposite direction, leaving the others behind.

"General!" Cody said, "Should we follow her?"

"She can handle her own, Cody" Obi-Wan replied, blocking another blaster bolt. "Right now, we have these droids to worry about."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Ahsoka sprinted down a hallway, her blood pumping. She didn't know exactly where she was going, but she knew she had to get somewhere fast. She could feel through the bond that Anakin was in pain, her right arm throbbing. _My vision._ As if it were even possible, Ahsoka sprinted faster, making right turn, and then a fast left. She stopped and stood before a long hallway, a broken door sitting on a wall. An agonizing scream reached her ears, and she broke back into a run down the hallway.

She was deep in thought and in sprint when all of the sudden, she was thrown back by some invisible force. It was an invisible wall of darkness that made her sick to her stomach, leaving her in the small doorway of the command center. From where she was, she could see most of the command center. Padme was on the ground a few meters away from her, and in the middle of the room Anakin laid, motionless. She raised a hand to her mouth to suppress her gasp.

A dark figure entered her field of view. Out of the shadows and into the orange light from the lava surrounding them, she suddenly recognized the figure.

"No." She mumbled.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Sidious laughed and slowly moved towards Anakin, deactivating his lightsaber.

"Now you see what the Dark Side is capable of!" He exclaimed, standing over Anakin.

"I'll give you one more chance, Anakin. Join me! You will be more powerful than anyone in the galaxy! There will be nothing you can't do!" He continued. Anakin just looked up at him, struggling to stay awake. Sidious began to get frustrated.

"You know, if you don't, I will be forced to kill you, your wife lying over there, your padawan standing in the doorway, and your old master fighting against droids in the other hallway. And it will be all your fault." He finished. Anakin groaned, struggling to move away from the Sith.

"Never." Anakin muttered. "I will never, EVER join you, Sidious. Not now, not ever. Whether you're a stranger or my own damn father, I would never join the Dark Side. Not for you. Not with all of these lies! All you've wanted is the power I hold. Well you cant have it." He spat.

For the first time in a week, Anakin felt his mind clear completely. He felt the Force all around him, and a surge of strength ran through him. He slowly made his way back to his feet and called his lightsaber to his left hand. He ignited the weapon and made a full step-half limp- towards Sidious. Sidious laughed.

"You really think you can beat me?" He said. Anakin just glared at Sidious in reply.

Sidious sent lightning to Anakin, but Anakin simply raised his lightsaber to deflect it. Each step Anakin took, strength flowed through him as he made a stronger effort to connect with the Force. It was as if he were on Mortis again. Sidious began backing away now, moving closer against a control panel. He quickly drew his lightsaber to defend any attack that Anakain would make. There was fear in the Sith Lord's eyes. Anakin willed Sidious's lightsaber out of his hands.

"Please!" he begged. "Don't kill me! Forgive me Anakin!"

Anakin pinned Sidious to the panel and held the lightsaber to his chest. _It's time. _He then looked to Sidious's eyes again, the fear. He hesitated. _This isn't me. I can't do it._

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Obi-Wan and the clones had finally managed to break through the droids, and now ran through the halls.

"There's the detention block!" Obi-Wan yelled back, making a quick turn. He saw Ahsoka standing at the end.

"Master Kenobi! It's the Chancellor! He's the Sith!" Ahsoka exclaimed, silently. Obi-Wan shook his head in shock. He watched as Anakin advanced towards who he thought was Chancellor Palpatine. Ahsoka suddenly started to step into the command center, but she was stopped as Obi-Wan's hand flew up.

"No. He needs to do this on his own." He said, as if he knew something the others didn't. "You were right." He added softly, in way that made it obvious that he was not talking to Ahsoka or the clones. Ahsoka just nodded, and continued watching.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

_"It's time Anakin."_ He heard that voice again.

till standing over the Sith Lord, looking into his eyes, Anakin was suddenly transported back in time. He saw himself as a child, a freed slave leaving the life he had known for a new one. How Qui-Gon spoke of this _"Chosen One"_, and how he was convinced it was Anakin. Sidious stared back at him, fear fading from his eyes.

"I knew you couldn't do it," he spat. "Too cowardly. Maybe I was wrong about you. Maybe you aren't the strongest Jedi." Anakin glared at him and leaned closer. It was just another lie, like the lies to the Senate, the lies to the Republic, the lies to everyone, including him. He had had enough.

"This. Ends. _Now._" He stated, thrusting the lightsaber into Darth Sidious's chest. The Sith Lord gasped and collapsed to the ground in a crumpled heap.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Anakin slowly stood back up. He looked down at the now-dead Sith. _Did this really just happen?_ The atmosphere of the entire command center changed; the heaviness of the dark in the room was replaced with a lightness. Anakin looked over to Padme, who was now slowly standing back up with a smile on her face, despite the sting of the slash across her back. Anakin then turned his head to see Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. Ahsoka took a step towards Anakin.

"Skyguy!" she exclaimed. But Anakin's smile suddenly dissipated. Without warning, all energy left him, his injuries from over the past week and that day returned to him, the pain- the excruciating pain!- from the electrostaffs, the lightning, the lightsaber burns, his Force-foresaken arm. Anakin gasped, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. His legs gave out from under him and he collapsed, and he laid on the ground, motionless.


	10. Recovery

Anakin slowly opened his eyes. He was surprised to see that he wasn't in an infirmary. The white light was not as harsh, but seemed to glow around him. He slowly sat up. He raised both his hands and rubbed his eyes. He suddenly jumped, surprised to see that he had _both _of his hands. He was even more surprised to see that his right arm was pure flesh and blood. His wounds were gone, he was in no pain. He felt at _peace_ with this place, where ever it was.

"Anakin," that familiar voice called out to him, much louder and stronger than the faint whisper he heard on Mustafar. Anakin stood up and turned around, looking for the source of the voice. After making a full circle, he found Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn standing before him.

"Master!? Is it really you?" Anakin said in awe. He stumbled back. Qui-Gon smiled.

"Yes, my boy, it is." he replied, placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"But... how?" Anakin asked.

"I needed to see you, Anakin. I must speak with you." Anakin looked up, confused.

"Master," he started, a concerned look painting his face, "Am I dead?" Qui-Gon laughed at the question. Anakin smiled, and chuckled himself.

"No, my boy, you are not dead. You are in between life and death, however life seems to be in your favor today. Technically speaking, you are lying in the med bay of your wife's ship." Anakin's smile dissappeared.

"You know?" He asked. Qui-Gon nodded.

"But that is not of importance as of now. That is something to be taken up with the council later on." Qui-Gon said, a small smile remaining. He began to walk forward, gesturing for Anakin to follow him.

"Anakin, do you remember why, all those years ago, I set out to make you a Jedi?" Qui-Gon continued, looking at Anakin.

"Yes, Master," Anakin replied, "On Tatooine, you spoke to the others of how you were convinced I was the Chosen One. You knew I would bring balance. You stood by me, fought for me, even when the council told you I was not to be trained."

"Good. Anakin, the reason you are here is because I need you to know that you _are_ the Chosen One. Today, in that small command center, you fulfilled the prophesy set before you. You killed this Darth Sidious and his apprentice; you have ended this war orchestrated by the Sith; and you have proven to all Jedi that you are more than capable of doing just about anything. You have become very strong. But I need you to know this; I need you to remember what you have learned. You're not done learning yet, so don't become ignorant. Pride will be your undoing. Be wary, my friend. Balance may be restored, but danger lurks."

Anakin nodded, taking a breath and running his hands through his hair. He looked over to Qui-Gon, who had stopped walking. Qui-Gon smiled.

"Don't worry, Anakin. I believe in you, and I know many others believe in you as well. You will not fail so long as you trust in those around you." Qui-Gon stopped, and looked away, as if he saw something that Anakin couldn't.

"I believe it is time for you to return. The others are beginning to miss you." Qui-Gon said thoughtfully. Anakin looked at him, cocking an eyebrow.

"Before you go, know that I am _very_ proud of you... Ani." Qui-Gon stated, placing his hand on Anakin's shoulder again. He waved his hand across Anakin's face, causing Anakin to fall down and back into sleep.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"I will rest when General Skywalker wakes!" Padme stated firmly to Obi-Wan. For hours, Obi-Wan had been trying to convince the senator to tend to her wounds, but she stubbornly refused to leave Anakin's bedside.

"Oh, come now Padme. I know you're in more pain than you care to admit. Soon enough that wound will be infected, and you'll be off worse than before. Anakin will still be here when you get back." Obi-Wan replied, exasperated. He looked over to his friend. Medically, Anakin was close enough to stable. He had been taken off life support shortly after the jump to hyperspace. He laid on the medical bed, his chest slowly rising and lowering with each breath. He was still injured, scars will definitely be forming on his back from electrowhips and lightsaber burns. Anakin's upper arm was connected to a device meant to keep his wound clean and uninfected.

"No. I need to be here. Anakin's bandages must be changed soon, and-" she started, getting cut off by Obi-Wan.

"And we have a medical droid to take care of that. Now, let me direct to you to-" It was Obi-Wan's turn to be cut off. The door slid open and Captain Rex took a step in.

"General. You are needed in the cockpit." he said. He looked around the room, seeing that he had probably walked in at the wrong time. "Am I interrupting something, sir?"

"No, Rex. I'll be right there." He groaned. He looked back at Padme as Rex walked out.

"Why do I even try anymore?" he sighed. "I'll be back." he said, walking out of the medbay. Padme smiled to herself then turned back to Anakin. She reached over and grabbed her husband's remaining hand. There was a knock on the door. _Come back for more, Obi-Wan?_ She looked back at the door, letting Anakin's hand go.

"Come in!" she said. The door slid open and Ahsoka walked in. "Oh! Ahsoka! Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just a minor issue with the NaviComputer. We're back on course. I came to check on Master Skywalker." she said. She pulled up a chair by Anakin's feet.

"Padme, I need to ask you something." Ahsoka said, looking at the Senator. Padme looked up, heaving a sigh, knowing what was about to be said.

"Yes." she said, answering the unasked question.

"But I didn't-" Ahsoka started.

"I know," Padme interrupted, "I heard him say it, in the command center, I mean."

"So you and Master Skywalker are... Married? How is that possible? I knew he snuck out to see you a lot, but I never thought it was _that_ serious." She replied, shock showing on her face. Padme laughed at her friend.

"It is true, Ahsoka. I was hoping you wouldn't have found out this way, any way really. You must understand that no one else knows, not even Obi-Wan. In the end it is your choice, but I implore you. Please don't tell the Order. Being a Jedi is Anakin's life, I don't know what he'd do if..." she trailed off. Ahsoka smiled.

"You think I would sell out my own Master?" she chuckled. "Padme, I do like Obi-Wan, but I wouldn't want him to train me. Master Skywalker has taught me so much, he's like a big brother to me. He's saved my skin a few times. Don't you worry: your secret is safe with me."

"Well that's good to hear, Snips." a voice from behind croaked. Anakin slowly opened his eyes.

"Master!" Ahsoka exclaimed, jumping up from her chair. Padme quickly turned her gaze to Anakin, a smile growing.

"Anakin!" Padme said softly. Anakin grunted as he tried to sit up. He quickly laid back down, gasping in pain. Padme laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Careful. You're a bit battered up. Your back is..." Padme stopped, seeing the pain in Anakin's eyes, and something else. Of all things, however, Anakin grinned.

"I've been through much worse, Padme." Anakin said, looking over at Ahsoka, who laughed.

"More than you care to admit, Skyguy." she smiled, slyly. Anakin rolled his eyes. The door suddenly slid open, revealing Obi-Wan.

"Oh! Anakin! You're awake!" Obi-Wan said, surprised. "Well, now that you're awake, Padme perhaps it's time for you to get someone to check out your wounds." he continued, glancing at Padme. Padme huffed, standing up.

"I suppose you're right, Kenobi," she replied, "I will be in my chambers." She turned and smiled at Anakin, which Anakin returned. She then turned and left the room.

"Finally." Obi-Wan sighed, shaking his head. He looked back and smiled at Anakin.

"How are you, Anakin? Your wounds?" He asked.

"Well, besides the fact that I'm missing an arm, I think I'm alright." Anakin replied, chuckling lightly. Obi-Wan's smile remained, but something troubled him.

"And how do you feel? You've had such a long day, a long week!" Obi-Wan said, looking serious now. Anakin sighed. Anakin looked back at his padawan.

"Ahsoka, could I speak with Obi-Wan in private for a minute or two?"

"Yes, Master." Ahsoka replied, trying to hide the fact that she was both hurt and curious. She got up and left the room. Anakin looked back at Obi-Wan.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked, looking concerned.

"Obi-Wan, I... I had a dream." Anakin started. "It was... Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan stopped. The thought of his former master still stung.

"What did you see?" Obi-Wan asked, taking a seat.

"He, uh," Anakin started, "He told me I'm the Chosen One, and that I just brought balance to the Force."


	11. Investigation

Anakin watched as Obi-Wan's shock slowly disappeared. He was worried Obi-Wan might think of him as crazy. And why shouldn't he? The Prophesy of the Chosen One had been considered a myth for many millenia, until Qui-Gon found Anakin. Anakin looked down, knowing that the dream was most likely his own emotions getting the best of him. He looked back up to see Obi-Wan smiling; a smile that was not only joyful, but also proud.

"Anakin, I admit that every now and then I would doubt Qui-Gon's rationality." He paused stroking his beard, "I believe that he was right about you." Anakin smiled.

"So you think it's true? Did I really just bring balance?"

"I don't know, Anakin. But I do know that you just ended the war, and that's a victory in itself" Obi-Wan replied. The door slid open and a MedDroid stepped into the room.

"General Kenobi, we will be landing soon. In order to transport Master Skywalker to the MedCenter on Coruscant, he will need to be sedated." the droid explained in its tinny voice. Obi-Wan nodded. It was amazing that Anakin didn't need to be sedated this entire time, what with his arm and back. Obi-Wan stepped back, allowing the MedDroid through. After the droid injected the sedative, Obi-Wan stepped forward to his friend's side once again.

"In all honesty, Anakin," Obi-Wan started as Anakin's eyelids were getting heavier and heavier, "I have believed that you are the Chosen One since I started training you all those years ago. Don't doubt yourself, my friend. I wouldn't be surprised if you did just fulfill an ancient prophesy. After all, you're always up to stupid things like that." Anakin just smiled and nodded, his eyes closing completely and drifting off into peaceful sleep.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka piloted the ship, coming out of hyperspace, catching the breath taking view of Coruscant in all its urbanized glory. Once in the atmosphere, the ship was directed to the Senate Building, and landed gently on one of the landing pads. Masters Mace Windu, Yoda, and Plo Koon were waiting for them. Padme, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Rex, and Cody exited the small landing ramp, tired but content. The group walked toward the other Jedi.

Padme hung back. She watched as two coffins with the two Sith Lords was unloaded. Even with his lifeless eyes closed, Padme felt as though he was watching her. She thought of how many times she had seen the two of them, and thought of how well Palpatine played off as being a benevolent leader. She cringed, knowing that she and millions of otherss had fallen for his charismatic charm. The two coffins passed, and behind them a medical droid pushed a stretcher carrying Anakin. The droid quickly moved him to a smaller transport to be taken to the MedCenter. Padme almost started to move to the transport as well, but she was stopped by Master Yoda.

"Coming, are you Senator?" he asked, looking back towards her.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Yes Master, I'm coming." she moved to catch up with the others, getting in on their conversation.

"How are we ever going to prove this to the Senate? The body of the ex-Chancellor, killed by a Jedi... It won't look good." Obi-Wan said, stroking his beard. The others nodded.

"We'll need more information on the Chancellor," Master Windu started, "contact logs, private retreats, everything." Padme stepped forward.

"That is true, Master Jedi, but I don't think Jedi have legal access to that sort of intel." Padme stated. The group continued walking down the hall in thoughtful silence.

"Maybe someone on the inside could help us." Plo Koon said. The other Jedi slowly turned to Padme.

"Masters, I was only saying. Even I don't have the clearance to do so! Only the Vice Chancellor and the Captain of the Senate Guard have that kind of access." Padme replied, knowing what the others were thinking.

"Then perhaps speak to Vice Chancellor Mas Amedda, we should." Yoda remarked.

"That might not help." Plo Koon said. "Mas Amedda was close to the Chancellor. Perhaps he was in on his secret."

"Perhaps the best place to look would be in his office." Ahsoka piped up.

"Yes," Obi-Wan agreed. "Padme, surely you could get in there. You and one of us could go in there and possibly find some form of evidence." Padme nodded.

"Then it is settled. Padawan Tano," Windu said, gesturing towards Ahsoka, "You and Senator Amidala will find out what you can. Be wary, unkown threats may emerge." Ahsoka and Padme bowed to the others and walked away.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Ahsoka and Padme quickly approached the Chancellor's office. Ahsoka took a small HoloDisk out as Padme scanned her key card into the office.

"Ahsoka, you stand watch. If anyone comes, just tell them you needed to see the Chancellor to debrief a mission. There are many different escape routes from in there. Just signal me and I'll be able to get out." Padme said, looking at her friend. Ahsoka nodded.

Padme entered the large office, remembering all of the heated arguments, agreements, and counciling that had gone on in there. It began to hit her: Palpatine had been her friend. _How could this have happened?_ she thought to herself. She had trusted him from the time of her reign on Naboo, and he had betrayed the Republic. She snapped back to the mission at hand, reaching the Hologram Projecter.

"Passcode Required." the machine stated. Padme threw out multiple guesses, each one being rejected, then it hit her.

"Sidious." she said, cringing a bit.

"Passcode Accepted."

A contact history was displayed, nothing out of the ordinary. Padme clicked on one of the most recent transmissions with Mas Amedda, and the images of both Chancellor and Vice Chancellor popped up.

_"I'm leaving for Mustafar. My plans will have to be hurried along, now that we have Skywalker. Send the Senate on recess to reconvene next week. I'll depart from my base at 0200 hours." _the holographic Palpatine stated.

_"Yes, My Lord." _the holographic Mas Amedda replied, _"I will dismiss the Senate."_

Padme quickly inserted the holodisk and downloaded the information. Meanwhile, outside the office, Mas Amedda approached Ahsoka.

"Padawan." he remarked. "And what, may I ask, are you doing here?"

"Oh! Vice Chancellor! I'm here to debrief with Chancellor Palpatine. I just returned from... uh..." she struggled to think of something while subtly reaching for her comlink, signaling Padme. Padme finished downloading the transmission. She moved towards the furnature in the office and quickly moved one of the side tables. Under it, there was a trap door. Padme opened it and slid inside, moving the table back to where it had been before moving on.

"Dantooine!" Ahsoka finally spit out.

"I see" the Chagrian looked the girl over, suspiciously. "Well, I'm afraid the Chancellor has not returned yet from personal business. No telling when he'll be back, but I will let you know when he is back." Amedda continued to walk into the office. "Good day, Padawan."

"Thank you, Vice Chancellor" she replied. The door shut, and Ahsoka heaved a sigh. _That was a close one._

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Padme continued through the secret passage way, coming to the end of a corridor. Above her, there was another trap door. She pulled herself up, not gaining attention from the guards. She was now in a hangar, the Chancellor's private hangar. She quickly hid behind one of the speeders as a guard passed by. _Wait._ she thought. _He must've had a private base. And I'm sure one of these speeders can take me to it..._

Padme picked up a nearby wrench and threw it across the hangar, causing a loud _BANG!_ to echo around. The guards left their posts to check it out. She hopped into the speeder and started it up, opening the hangar doors. She flew right out despite the protests of the guards running back to the hangars, but they soon lost sight of the ship in the Coruscant traffic.


	12. Discoveries

"So let me get this straight," Anakin started, "Capturing Grievous _alone_ has helped end the war in several systems? Sheesh, Obi-Wan! You were right about me ending the war!" A smug smile was plastered on the young Jedi's face. Anakin was sitting up his small bed in the Temple's Halls of Healing, recuperating. A brand new prosthetic limb had been successfully replaced and the signs of torture had been eradicated. Obi-Wan laughed at Anakin's remark.

"Yes. Now all that's left is to help the Senate reestablish a stable government. With all systems. Battle droids are being deactivated, bases are being destroyed. More and more Separtists warmongers and agents are being arrested. I'm sure they'll also be able to tell us about Chancellor Palpatine's schemes." he replied. Anakin nodded, his smile disappearing.

"What is it Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It's just... I guess I'm disappointed. I know you've said it a million times, but I was very close to the Chancellor. He's been a source of comfort ever since I first came here. And now I found out he was some power-hungry mad man who only wanted the power I supposedly possess."

"It's alright, Anakin. He had us all fooled, even those closest to him." Obi-Wan stood up to leave. "I should go join the rest of the council. Padme should be arriving soon with more evidence on Palpatine's betrayal. We can't keep the Chancellor's death hidden for much longer." Anakin nodded as Obi-Wan walked out of the small room.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Padme turned out of the main stream of traffic and pulled onto a small landing platform for a moment. Anakin had taught her a little bit about the information a speeder can hold, she just hoped she had remembered it. The small ship's memory had not been erased, so Padme was able to pull up the recent locations of the speeder. Many were nearby and seemed regular: the Chancellor's appartment, the Senate Building, various office buildings and senators' residences. But one location was strange. _The Dacho District? What would he be doing there?_ Padme plugged in the coordinates and let the ship take over, taking her to The Works; the industrial sector of Coruscant.

The speeder approached the hangar of a large building, which Padme suddenly recognized to be the LiMerge Power building. _Hiding in plain sight._ Padme sighed, grabbing a hold of her blaster, preparing to fight. Landing the speeder, Padme hopped out to find two commando droids approaching her. She drew her blaster, able to hit one of them. The other sprinted towards her, drawing a sword. The droid jumped at her, knocking her over. Padme gasped at the sudden pain of the slash on her back. The bacta bandages were not doing their job anymore. As the droid brought its blade down on Padme, she rolled over, the blade landing where her head had been. She kicked the droid off of her and picked up her blaster. The droid stood back up and charged towards Padme. She pulled the trigger, but missed the droid as it continued moving towards her. The droid landed next to her. She pushed the droid back, placing a foot on the droid's chest, sending a blaster bolt through its circuits.

Padme heaved a sigh, looking around to see that the area was cleard for now. She moved towards a large archway, leading into a dark room. The room was foreboding, with various statues of dark figures and only the low red glow of a small flame lit the room. Padme felt heavy, sad, and stressed, the darkness surrounding this place was not helping. Looking around the rotund room, she found an altar in the middle of eight statues.

She took a step into the circle of statues. Suddenly, a large cloud of black smoke began to rise from a small pensive at the altar. Padme took a step back, but remained in the circle. The smoke began to morph into a large figure, seemingly cloaked and dark. Two beady eyes stared at her, red and yellow with hatred. Padme screamed as the figure began to charge her. Her feet became led and was unable to move further backwards. She suddenly heard Palpatine's voice, echoing around her, she turned around fearing she would turn to see the Sith Lord himself, but nothing was there.

"Jedi!" the voice yelled. "Jedi! Jedi! Die Jedi!" Padme screamed out again as the black mass shot through Padme, knocking to her ground. Pain radiated through her body, the darkness was overwhelming.

But, as soon as it came, the pain and darkness disappeared. Padme slowly stood up. It must have been a security system. She continued moving towards the altar. She looked into the small pensive, at the bottom of which a small box appeared. Padme looked at the box apprehensively, reaching her hand into the bottom of the pensive. She wrapped her fingers around the box and slowly pulled it out, looking around for further threats. She placed the small box into a pouch on her belt and started walking out. Upon stepping out of the circle, Padme felt weight rise from her shoulders. She hopped in the stolen speeder and left the Force-forsaken bilding. She took the box out of the pouch and played with it in her hands. _The Jedi are really going to want to see this..._

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Padme hopped out of her speeder and broke into a run through the Jedi Temple, passing various masters and padawans. She had been there enough to know where the Jedi Council room was. She walked in, finding the Council was still in session. The Jedi Masters, including Ahsoka, looked up at her.

"Senator? Successful in your mission you were?" Yoda asked.

"I believe so, Master Yoda." she replied, pulling out the small box and the holodisk. "On this disk, you'll find a conversation between the Chancellor and Mas Amedda on the subject of him going to Mustafar. Also, I found a speeder leading me to a private base. And at the private base, I found... This." Some Council members gasped and looked in surprise to see the small box.

"But... How?!" Master Ki Adi Mundi exclaimed. "All of them were confiscated and destroyed years ago when Darth Bane died." Padme looked confusedly at the Jedi Master.

"Master, if I may," she started, "What are you talking about?" Mace Windu sat forward in his chair.

"Senator, what you hold in your hand right now," he began, "is a Sith Holocron."


	13. A New Beginning

Obi-Wan looked towards Padme in awe, gazing at the Sith Holocron. The room got heavier and more tense. Jedi looked at one another in discomfort.

"But I thought we had an entire inventory on Sith Holocrons," Ahsoka started, "How did he get a hold of this one?" Other Jedi nodded in agreement. Yoda grunted.

"Many Jedi deserters, we have had. Possible, it is, that our security was breached." He replied, looking down.

"This and that holodisk should be enough to prove to the Senate as to who Palpatine really was. A new system can be put in place and the Republic can take new steps towards peace and prosperity." Master Windu spoke up.

"Then decided, it is." Yoda said, "inform the Senate, we must."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Padme walked into her chambers and plopped onto her bed. This was the first time in a week that she was able to lie in her own bed. Even before she left for Mustafar, she couldn't sleep, so she just buried herself into her work. She slowly closed her eyes and almost drifted to sleep. But her moment of peace was interrupted, as she felt the bed move, as if someone was sitting on the other side. She jumped up and grabbed the blaster she kept on her side of the bed.

"Woah! Woah!" Anakin yelped, holding his hands up. "Don't shoot! It's just me!"

"Anakin Skywalker!" Padme exclaimed, throwing the blaster aside, "I swear I'll get you for that." Anakin threw his head back in laughter. Padme couldn't help but smile at the sound of his joy. It had been so long. Anakin walked over to his wife and pulled her into his embrace. He placed his chin on the top of her head and closed his eyes, still smiling, happy to have her in his arms again. Padme thought the same as she hugged him tighter. Anakin pulled away.

"Just think, Angel. This war is over, and there will be peace." he said smiling, looking at her thoughtfully, "and maybe the time will come for us to be a real family." Padme looked up in shock.

"Ani. You mean you-?" she could barely even get the full sentence out. "You'll tell the Order?"

"If it means being a true husband to you, then yes." he replied. "But it'll have to wait until everything has been arranged, with the new Republic. There will be a lot of change, and-" Padme interrupted him, laughing.

"Haven't you figured it out yet, Skywalker? I'm not going anywhere. We're in this together, and if that means we have to wait a little longer until we tell everyone, so be it." she grinned. There was a sudden knock at the door, earning an eye roll from Anakin. He backed away from Padme as C-3PO waddled into the bedchambers.

"Oh! Mistress Padme, I have just received an announcement requesting your presence at an emergency meeting at the Senate, and-" the golden protocol droid continued to drone as Padme turned to look back at Anakin.

"I should get ready." Padme said. Anakin nodded.

"Yes. And I should get back to the Temple. The Jedi are going to want me there." Anakin walked back over to Padme and quickly embraced her, giving her a kiss on her cheek. He then left the room.

"Okay, Threepio. Have Captain Typho ready my speeder." Padme sighed, disappearing into her large closet.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Yoda and Mace Windu stood in the Chancellor's office with Mas Amedda, who was still uninformed of the Chancellor's death.

"I don't understand, Master Jedi." the Vice Chancellor stated firmly, frowning slightly.

"Explain everything, we will, Vice Chancellor." Yoda replied, looking to Anakin. "Ready, are you, young Skywalker?"

"Yes, Master," Anakin nodded, ready to give his full report on his time at Mustafar. He had never been one for public speaking like this; he always preferred his "aggressive negotiations", but he knew this is what had to be done. Yoda, Mace, Mas Amedda, and Anakin stepped into the lift that would bring the group up into the center of the Senate Chambers. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan turned to take their places in one of the balconies to watch. Before the door slid closed, Ahsoka turned around to get another look at Anakin. This past week had changed him, she noticed he wasn't as angry or tense. She sent an encouraging smile to him, which he graciously returned. _Thanks, Snips_, Ahsoka heard from their bond. The door slid shut and the lift rose into the main chambers.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Even with every Senator of almost every system present, there was total silence once the group of four appeared before everyone. Camera droids flew around, at the request of the Jedi. They needed just about everyone in the galaxy to hear this news.

"The Jedi will now speak!" Mas Amedda declared, stepping aside. Mace Windu stepped forward.

"Thank you, Vice Chancellor." he started. "Senators, citizens. We have some disturbing news to share with you today. First, I must announce that Chancellor Palpatine has died." At that news, yells from all sides of the senate broke through. Mas Amedda stepped forward again, waving his staff.

"Order!" he yelled. And just as soon as the noise had started, it ceased.

"Over the past week, more and more evidence has been presented that the Chancellor was not who he said he was. We have found that Chancellor Palpatine was the Sith Lord that the Jedi have been searching for." Windu was interrupted again with cries of protest. He continued, though, his voice growing more forceful.

"I now introduce Jedi General Anakin Skywalker to expand on the subject." Windu nodded to Anakin, prompting him to step forward.

"Thank you, Master. I was captured one week ago on Naboo by Count Dooku in order to strike a prisoner trade for General Grievous, which was denied. I was then taken to Mustafar and tortured for information." Anakin retold his story of his plights, though it was the short version. He could only hold a politician's attention for so long. The Senate listened intently as the young Jedi finished his story. Mace Windu stepped forward once again.

"Not only do we have General Skywalker's story, but we also have a series of transmissions the Chancellor sent courtesy of a friend of the Chancellor." He pushed the button to show various hologram transmissions sent by the Chancellor: his communications with Mas Amedda (causing the Chagrian to shuffle around in discomfort); communications with Separatist leaders such as Nute Gunray and General Grievous; and the most convincing messages, his communications with Count Dooku. Gasps and whispers filled the chambers as senators looked at one another in shock.

"Not only was he a traitor to the Republic, but also a Sith Lord. This was found in a base in the Dacho District here on Coruscant." Mace continued, holding the Sith Holocron before him. "This is presumed to have been stolen from our Jedi Archives, possibly years ago." More cries rang out as more senators expressed distress over the issue. Padme stood up in her pod, and moved the pod in front of the Chancellor's stand.

"With this evidence," she started, "How can we trust Mas Amedda when he knew of Palpatine's plans? He is the immediate successor of the Chancellor, but I believe he is an unfit ruler!" she exclaimed. Senator Mon Mothma's pod moved forward.

"I agree with Senator Amidala. I believe it is time for a new chancellor to be elected in this time of turmoil. We need a new leader." she stated. Cheers of approval echoed around the hall. Padme smiled, knowing everything was about to be changed for the better. Peace was now in reach of the long broken Republic.


	14. Author's Note

**Well, this past chapter was the last ****_official_**** chapter of ****One Decision is All it Takes!**** Fear not, tomorrow I will be posting the Epilogue. I must admit, I'm a bit sad, but all good stories must end eventually. But this is just the beginning for our friends in the New Republic: new dangers lurk, the truth must somehow unfold, and the remains of the Sith and Separatists must be stopped. Sequels will be off the press as soon as I can get them up.**

**I just wanted to say that I am so grateful for all of the readers, reviewers, followers, and favorite-ers. You guys kept me going with this story. I really hope you enjoyed what you read.**

**I couldn't thank you guys enough!**

**-needtobreathe27**


	15. Epilogue

**Thank you again to all of those who read this story. Enjoy!**

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ 2 Weeks Later ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

_Everything around him was dark. Anakin kept trying to look around him, unable to see anything. Pain coursed throughout his body, causing him to feel slow and fatigued. He knew there was danger, but he didn't know what this person or thing was. Suddenly, out of the darkness, there was a red flash. _Sith._ Anakin thought to himself. He reached to his side to grab his lightsaber, but was surprised to find he didn't have it. He groaned. His frustration was cut short, for he felt that familiar invisible snake coiling around his neck as he struggled to take a breath. He continued gasping as bright lights began to flicker on. Out from behind a corner, a tall hooded figure stepped forward. The figure had his lightsaber ignited and arm outstretched to Anakin. Anakin recognized him immediately. Through his labored breathing, he gasped, "_No!"

_ The figure reached up and removed his hood to reveal that it was, indeed, the recently deceased Darth Sidous. The Sith Lord cackled at the Jedi's shock. _

"Skywalker!" _he exclaimed, slowly pulling Anakin further and further off of the ground, _"I was wrong about you. You really are weak. Your strength is nothing. You are simple-minded and naive, like all of the other Jedi. I should have had you killed years ago."

_Tears brimmed Anakin's eyes, still not able to breath. Sidous raised his lightsaber, pointing it at Anakin. Then, using the Force, Sidious pulled Anakin into the lightsaber, making the blade shoot through the defenseless Jedi's chest. Anakin cried out in agony, falling to his knees before the Sith. Sidious leaned over to Anakin's ear._

"I will have my revenge." _he hissed, pushing Anakin to the ground, where he remained motionless._

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Anakin woke with a jolt, crying out. He forced his eyes open, finding that they were wet with tears. He exhaled slowly, drying his eyes and cheeks. He was back in his quarters, his various PodRacing posters and spaceship models freckling his walls. He pulled his blanket back and sat up on the edge of his bed. He looked at the clock lying on a bedside table. 0100 in the morning. He sighed. Suddenly, his door slid open, revealing a sleepy eyed Ahsoka.

"Master?" she croaked, "Is everything alright? I thought I heard screaming." Anakin blushed.

"Yeah, Snips. Everything's fine. Just a little dream." he replied. "Sorry I woke you. Go on back to bed." He stood up and helped his half-asleep padawan back to her bed chambers. He stood alone in the darkness of the small living area of the Jedi duo's shared living quarters. Still shaken, he decided the best way to clear his mind was to go on a small walk through the sleeping Temple.

While walking, he did his best to gather his thoughts and pull himself back to reality. It had been very hectic around the galaxy's capital over the past two weeks. New candidates had been nominated for the role of the Supreme Chancellor, the most popular choice being Alderaan's own Bail Organa. Elections were to be underway in the next week. All battle droids became scrap metal and clone troopers were returning to Coruscant. There was still a lot of work to be done, but the Republic had never stood prouder.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Anakin continued into the Room of 1,000 Fountains, finding the steady streams of water comforting. He took a seat along the edge of one of the smaller fountains, crossing his legs and closing his eyes. _It's okay. He's dead. He can't hurt anyone. _he thought to himself. But no matter how many times he kept thinking it, he couldn't shake the feeling that maybe Sidous wasn't destroyed. Maybe he was still out there. This thought scared Anakin. _What if he does something to Padme? Ahsoka? Obi-Wan? _Anakin was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't even notice the small, green Master Yoda take a seat next to him. Yoda looked up at Anakin thoughtfully.

"Trouble sleeping, Skywalker?" he asked. Anakin jumped, looking down to the eight hundred something year old Jedi.

"Master Yoda! I didn't-" he was interrupted by the sound of Yoda chuckling.

"Forgive my sneaking up, but answer my question you did not." Anakin sighed.

"Yes, Master. I've, uh, been having nightmares. I fear that Darth Sidious might not be completely destroyed. What if he comes back? What he becomes more powerful?" Anakin continued with more rhetorical questions. Yoda held up a hand to quiet Anakin down.

"Allow this Sith Lord to instill fear in you, young Skywalker. If you fear him, destroy you he will, even if dead he is." Yoda remarked. Anakin looked away.

"You're right Master." Anakin replied. There was silence between the two Jedi, and the sound of rushing water continued.

"Something, gone unsaid, I believe." Yoda said, still watching the waters, "Proud of you, the Council is, Skywalker. More than bring balance to the Force, you have." Anakin looked up in shock.

"You really think I did it?" he said, a smile forming on his lips.

"Believe it, I do. Always certain, Qui-Gon was. Convinced now, I am." Yoda began. "Many different possible paths were laid before you. Unsure, the Council was about your future. So much anger and attachment, there was. Makes me wonder, it does, if Senator Amidala had chosen to trade General Grievous for you." Yoda stood up to leave, still looking at Anakin.

"Then I guess we owe Senator Amidala a thank you." Anakin said, grinning. Yoda smiled back.

"Hm. Perhaps. A lesson, this must be, though. The future, not set in stone it is. Always changing with every decision we make, it does. Remember this, you must." Yoda turned and took a step towards the doors. "Return to bed, you should. More to do in the morning, we have." Anakin nodded.

"Yes, Master Yoda. Thank you." he replied, standing up. At that, the two went their separate ways.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Anakin returned to his bedchambers and crawled back under the covers. He drifted off into peaceful sleep, absorbing all he had learned, and somehow knowing that this was the way things were meant to happen. He couldn't help but think of the cheesy phrase that mothers across the galaxy used to help put their children to sleep, but he thought it fit perfectly in with how everything turned out.

He figured it was appropriate to say that this was where everyone would be living happily ever after.


End file.
